


11:11 at night

by AmeLee23



Category: GOT7
Genre: 11:11 pm, Body Worship, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Dramatical Moment, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, I have a fever rn - excuse my bad tags, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jokes, Kissing, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Magic Kisses, Making Love, Making Out, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shy Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Sticking his chin out cuz he swag, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Wingman JB, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: JB swallows up his heart and asks her how she feels about Mark.She gives a vague, long answer, with a hidden meaning that Jaebum immediately figures out.After all is said and done, she's too skillful to let his mind wonder to the consequences that magical night would bring.





	11:11 at night

JB fidgeted in front of her door, looking around and scratching the side of his head.

"Can I come in for a bit?" Surely, she figured out why he was reluctant to ask, as they just came back from a not-so-really-called-date, and it was way over curfew. However, she didn't take it the wrong way, and just nodded and opened the door wide for him. He stepped in just a bit, closing the door with his back and standing against it. The unusual action didn't go unnoticed, but she took it as his way of being shy and guarded, looking adorable plastered to her front door, until he flipped the metallic knob and locked it. That surely seemed strange, but maybe he was paranoid about thieves or someone barging in. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't possibly lock her in her own apartment.

"I need to ask you something." She worried for a bit, until JB finally rose his head and revealed a small smile. He looked exactly like a flustered teenager, his ankles tense and toes curled in his shoes. He gazed around as his lips closed and opened, licking his lips nervously before speaking.

"How do you feel about Mark?" She laughed and rested her side on the left wall, her eyes shining in the unlighted hallway. For her, the tension seemed to be over, as JB tried to make his question an gleeful and childish as he could.

"Mark? Is he asking about me again?" Her voice was quiet, almost perturbed.

"You know it." JB tried to gesture something with his hand, but seemed to have given up half-way. He sighed and smiled, forcing on a happy tone.

"He's always talking about you; how pretty you are, how much he misses you..." The sweet words from Mark gotten a different meaning from JB's lips.

"He cares a lot about you, so it seems. Wouldn't you like to date him?" She inhaled and looked at him, their gazes meeting, lids opening wider and then winding back down as they scanned every feature of each other and followed their eyes' trace.

"Why isn't he asking himself?" She closed her eyes, her temple on the wall.

"He's scared." Even JB seemed to have a problem with his own sentence, and more did she.

"And you're his wingman?" She didn't seem upset or teasing of the matter, more amused than anything.

"Yeah." JB followed her example and smiled with his eyes, scoffing at himself.

A pause of words formed, meanwhile the clock ticked away time's seconds. She glanced over and squinted her eyes in the dark at the small numbers, giving up and guiding herself by the dark limbs in the pale blue clock.

The time showed around 23:08 pm.

Three minutes. All she needed was three minutes, a wish and a miracle.

"Mark is a nice guy." Jaebum seemed to shift his gravity center, leaning forwards a little bit more. He seemed uncomfortable as he balanced on his toes and heels, back and forth. Even if there was no open window, he swore he could feel the warmth of her breath coming towards him, suffocating him.

"He's super sweet, calm, and caring. We do have a lot of things in common..." She looked over at the clock, counting the seconds.

"And we do get along very well." She fell silent, but JB soon spoke himself.

"There's a 'but' coming, isn't there?" Caught in a mouse trap, she chuckled and agreed.

"Hmm, he's missing a certain... tension? Thrill?" Jaebum seemed confused, not knowing she ever desired for something like that.

"Thrill?" He repeated, softly, under his breath.

"He doesn't stick his chin out enough when he's angry." She giggled.

JB froze and searched her for a clue of what was going on, seeing her hide away in laughter. It was quite the strange moment to tease him, but he loved it when she did nonetheless. He laughed along with her, but stopped midway, with his mouth still open. He snapped his gaze back to her, who was now calmly resting on the side wall, as if waiting for something.

"I stick my chin out when I'm angry." He talked to himself, looking down at his hands.

"Yes, you do." She followed, softly speaking to sustain his train of thought.

"And you're looking for thrill?" His voice went a little higher, showing signs of weakening.

"Does that mean that; I, you, you, uh? Do you?" JB blubbered, pointing everywhere and between the two of them.

"Do I like you?" She asked, glancing at the clock one more time.

"Yeah." He exhaled the word, weakly and painfully. She heard the small hand of the clock click in place, and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I do."

The eleventh minute on the clock poured in slow-motion, Jeabum moaning out her name and pushing his hands into the door to bounce himself forward, taking the two steps that used to separate them. He cupped her cheek and she turned her back to the wall, both of them reaching forward at the same time. Their lips melded, he dragged her closer and closer, she tangled her fingers into his hair, and they let go.

For the first time, she realized what that magical kiss from movies meant. Until then, it was just what it was; plum flesh covered in wet skin, massaging and rubbing each other. But if they were JB's lips, it was magic.

***

They didn't bother to put on clothes, they lain bare and tangled up under a luscious, slippery satin sheet. She was currently playing with the ends of his dark mullet, tickling the tip of her own nose with the hairs and then running them along her lips. He watched her, smiling and caressing her naked back. He sighed and gazed at the ceiling, remembering the little dwarf that was trying to knock down the door to his conscience.

"Mark is gonna kill me." He spoke, and that seemed to interrupt her movement.  She pushed her body up, and threw her leg on the other side of JB's hips. She straddled him and straightened her back, the sheet falling completely off from her body. He ran the checklist of all the more reasons he adores her, looking at her naked form. He fixated on her face, as she licked her bruised lips and ran a hand through her hair, turning it to the side. She smiled mischievously, and he hit the bed with his palm as he shook his head.

"Fuck it, I don't regret a thing." He growled, squeezing her flesh in his hands and raising towards her lips. The teasing smirk was still there as they kissed, soon JB pinning her back to the bed as she broke into a fit of giggles. They kissed and kissed, but the magic never faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I seem to have a slight problem? JB has been appearing in too many of my dreams lately. I was having trouble choosing a bias between Mark and BamBam, and now JB is breaking me with his cute moles and mullet?  
> Anyways, I didn't feel like writing an introduction to this. It felt like it wasn't needed. Also, I've been concentrated too much on smut works, so I took a break. Fade to black seemed like the right thing to do. Let your mind wander~  
> I love the concept of a shy, teenagerish Jaebumie. I enjoyed describing his comportment.  
> Also, does anyone else make wishes when the minutes are the same as the hour? I still do it sometimes, haha. You can never know when magic may befall on you.  
> As always, thank you for reading, don't forget to say hi to me/ leave an opinion, and have a magnificent day!


End file.
